CANT
by allan.prawira
Summary: One Shot/ Selingkuh adalah pilihan berbahaya / Cast : Pairing Myungyeol / R&R/Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak
**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **CANT**

Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst

Boys x Boys

Cast : Pairing MyungYeol Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

Suara music berdentum dentum terdengar dengan keras dari sebuah klub striptis terbesar di Seoul. Puluhan orang tumpah ruah memadati lantai dansa sembari melempari uang pada penari telanjang yang tengah memamerkan tubuhnya dengan bergoyang erotis di sebatang besi panjang yang ada di tiap meja pengunjung. Alunan music yang kuat dan teriakan penonton yang menyoraki para penari striptis serta beberapa pasangan yang bercinta di sofa dan posisi masing2 tak dihiraukan oleh seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang baru memasuki ruangan klub. Matanya yang tajam serta ekspresi wajahnya yang kaku sama sekali tak terganggu dengan adegan2 tidak senonoh didepan matanya. Kakinya berjalan beraturan dengan mata menatap sebuah ruangan yang ada diujung ruangan klub. Tangan nya memegang sebuah pistol otomatis dengan peredam suara diujung nya. keriuhan disekitar serta nyala lampu yang temaram membuat siapapun tak menyadari hal itu. dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju ruangan yang ada diujung hingga akhirnya berdiri tepat didepan nya. tangannya menyibak tirai yang menutupi ruangan itu. didepan nya dua orang pria tengah bercumbu dengan panasnya diatas sofa dengan seorang penari striptis yang tanpa sehelai benang pun tengah menari didepan mereka berdua serta terlihat setumpuk uang yang tampaknya akan mereka gunakan membayar penari itu. Posisi mereka saling menindih satu sama lain dengan kondisi tanpa sehelai benang pun. Pria yang diatas berambut pirang pendek bergerak agresif memagut leher pria berkulit putih dibawahnya. Pria berambut hitam dengan alis tajam yang ada diposisi bawah juga memberikan balasan yang tidak kalah agresif. Keduanya saling memagut satu sama lain tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran seseorang lain didepan mereka. Dan ketika obsidian pria berwajah tampan dibawah terbuka, hanya pandangan sinis yang ia berikan secara langsung ketika menyadari kehadiran pria didepan nya. senyum nya yang lebih menyerupai seringai mengembang ketika pria didepan nya menatapnya dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. air mata menetes perlahan dari kedua obsidian nya, sama dengan yang terjadi pada pria didepan nya.

"Sungyeol. . " desisnya tanpa suara hingga pria diatasnya tak mendengar.

"Myung Soo. . " ujar pria yang dipanggil Sungyeol sambil mengangkat tangan nya. mengarahkan pistol tersebut tepat kearah kepala Myung Soo. Menyadari hal itu bukan rona takut yang nampak, malah sebaliknya, Myung Soo hanya tersenyum miris dengan pandangan meremehkan. Tangan nya kembali bermain ditubuh lawan nya tanpa memperdulikan Sungyeol lagi. Target sungyeol berubah, ia mengarahkan pistol itu tepat dikepala pria yang berada diposisi atas.

"Namu. . " ujar Sungyeol perlahan mengenali pria itu. Pria berambut pirang yang tengah bergerak agresif itu menghentikan aktivitas nya. wajahnya memanas. Dengan tak percaya ia membalik kan tubuhnya, dan saat itu pula jari Sungyeol menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Namu hanya bisa tersentak kecil ketika sebuah peluru dengan tepat menghantam kening nya. darah memancar dari luka nya yang menganga. Membuat penari striptis yang ada didepan mereka berteriak histeris dan berlari keluar.

Sungyeol menatap dingin Myung Soo yang mendorong tubuh Namu hingga terjatuh kesebelahnya. Tubuh polosnya terpampang dengan nyata didepan Sungyeol. senyum kecil kembali ia berikan ketika Sungyeol kembali mengarahkan pistol itu tepat kearah nya. mata mereka saling bertemu seolah saling membaca pikiran satu sama lain, dan dengan tiba2 tangan Myung Soo meraih tumpukan uang yang berserak disamping nya. dengan sekali hentak ia melemparkan uang tersebut kearah Sungyeol, saat itu pula Sungyeol dengan cepat menarik pelatuk nya. sebuah peluru melesat dengan cepat menembus jantung Myung Soo membuat pria itu tersentak sebelum akhirnya jatuh luruh kelantai. Di kondisinya yang sekarat tangan nya masih berusaha menggapai tubuh Sungyeol namun terhenti ketika sebuah peluru kembali melesat menembus tubuhnya. Hingga tembakan ketiga melesat tepat menghancurkan isi kepala pemuda tampan itu. darah membanjir dari luka keduanya, menyiratkan bau anyir yang menusuk.

Sungyeol mengusut air matanya, dengan tenang seolah tanpa masalah ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan tubuh kedua pria itu tergeletak tanpa nyawa. Tak ada satupun orang yang mengindahkan kan dirinya ketika berjalan keluar. Tampaknya penari tadi langsung berlari keluar tanpa memberitahukan apapun pada orang lain.

Pria tinggi itu terus berjalan hingga keluar, dan disana sudah menunggu seorang pria diatas motor Ducati dengan helm hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. sungyeol menerima helm yang pria itu angsurkan, memakainya dan menaiki motor dengan cepat. Matanya menoleh pada bangunan disamping nya. music masih berdentum dengan keras dan teriakan2 penonton masih terdengar riuh. Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Pria itu seolah mengerti dan memacu motornya secepat mungkin.

.

.

Sungyeol memejamkan kedua matanya. Angin laut yang menyibak tipis rambutnya membuainya dalam lamunan panjang. Tangannya yang memegang pistol mengepal erat dan terkadang ia gunakan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. sesekali ia melemparkan pandangan nya pada lautan luas yang membentang didepan nya. Tanpa terasa tetes demi tetes air matanya luruh. ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah kesakitan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Mata obsidian hitamnya yang seolah mengatakan ia ber hak diampuni. Sungyeol mengarahkan pistolnya ke lautan, satu demi satu peluru lepas dari senjata itu, diiringi bunyi memekakkan telinga. Kakinya melangkah perlahan hingga ke anjungan kapal, matanya menatap kosong pada warna biru yang saling beradu menimbulan riak2 kecil. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya kedepan, sedetik kemudian air laut sudah memenuhi rongga mulut dan membuat matanya perih. Sungyeol sadar ia sama sekali tak bisa berenang. Namun bukan pertolongan yang ia cari. Bukan teriakan meminta bantuan yang ia lakukan, melainkan hanya mengembangkan kedua tangan nya didalam air, merasakan dingin nya laut yang perlahan menelan nya. ia memejamkan matanya. Hanya deru air samar2 memenuhi rongga pendengaran nya.

.

.

 _"aku tak bisa bersama mu lagi. . "_

 _"wae? "_

 _"aku memiliki orang lain. orang yang ku cintai, dan dia juga mencintai ku dengan tulus, bukan mengekangku seperti boneka! "_

 _Sungyeol menyeringai tipis. Air matanya meleleh dengan perlahan._

 _"kau milikku. . " desisnya. Myung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"tidak lagi. " katanya sembari berjalan menuju pintu._

 _"aku membutuh kan mu. ."_

 _"selamat tinggal Sungyeol. . "_

.

.

The End-

Sorry kalau jelek :v author lagi boring, jadi buatnya asal2an -_-

Sampai jumpa di next FF-


End file.
